fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
Season 6, with the slogan “'Darkness Rises'”, of Fortnite: Battle Royale started on September 27th, 2018, and ended on December 5th, 2018. The theme revolves around darkness, just in time for the Halloween season. Season 6 was the first Battle Pass season to introduce pets and music to the game, as well as a new consumable, Shadow Stones. Changes to the map include the addition of corrupted areas, corn fields, Floating Island, and the Haunted Castle. How did it start? Season 6 continues the storyline that was started in Season 3. The runes that were created by Kevin in Season 5 corrupt the area around them, and spawn Shadow Stones. Kevin reforms, attaches to the Loot Lake bedrock and rises out of the air, leaving an giant hole and vortex in Loot Lake and creating a giant floating island with the house on top of it. The Season 6 storyline Not long after, the island began moving to the runes and activating them. After it finished activating the final runes, it lifted all the runes out of the ground and draws them to it. Kevin then aborsbed all the power and energy put of them and dropped them to the ground. It then headed back to Leaky Lake and started to absorb power out of the vortex. The Start of Fortnitemares 2018 Soon after, Kevin shooter up a purple beam of light to the sky and created a huge portal. Then it blew up the island it was holding (destroying the house) and the pieces of Kevin that had grew around the house as Kevin activated the runes flew all over the map and began spawning Cube Monsters. These monsters could be killed for shield and loot. Kevin also created smaller Cube Fragments. Later, Kevin's outer shell began to crack and countinued to crack throughout the week until eventually the outer shell fell off. Starting from then, every hour Kevin would drop some Nexus liquid into the vortex. Welcome to the In-Between On November 4th, during a live event, the final Nexus dropped and Kevin began spinning rapidly and charging up until it finally exploded and destroyed the entire Fortniteverse. The souls of every skin ended up in The Inbetween, which held every universe (including ours) in existance. A rift then appeared and turned into an butterfly, and every player in the server had one. The butterfly flew around for a while before it touched every players recreating the universe and island. The pieces of the floating island have overgrown with grass and fell to the ground and Kevin's remains are located in the center of Leaky Lake, marking the end of the current storyline. Continuing on... Later, Tomatohead created a army of former Durrr Burger employees and attacked Durrr Burger with roaches, forcing the resturant to close for good. Durrr Burger, wanting revenge, created its own food truck and went to war with Pizza Pit. The two food trucks moved throughout the map. Currently, the food trucks are located in Retail Row. Meanwhile, an robot named A.I.M jumped out of a plane and landed at Flush Factory. He made his way to Leaky Lake, spieing on townspeople and later to a dance party at Tilted Towers How did it end? Late in the season an Iceberg with a castle on top was floating towards the island. It ended up covering some of our favorite POIs on impact. Sgt. Winter arrives as he is brings his allies and planes as Season 7 begins. Challenges New Features Cosmetics * Pets: A type of back bling that reacts to certain situations. * Music: Custom music for the lobby. Battle Pass The Battle Pass costs 950 V-Bucks, the same as the previous seasons. This Battle Pass first introduced pets and music in the game. Battle Pass Rewards Season Levels Free tiers Achievement rewards Unlockable Styles Like the previous 2 seasons, the skins that come with Tier 1 and 100 of the Battle Pass have unlockable styles. Each new style comes with a challenge to unlock it. If you "level up" Calamity fully, you will earn a pickaxe that accompanies the skin. When you "level up" Dire fully, you will earn a backbling to go along with the skin. Like Season 5, you can complete them even after the season ends. Teasers S6Teaser1.png|Teaser 1 S6Teaser2.png|Teaser 2 S6Teaser3.png|Teaser 3 Videos Fortnite Season 6 Battle Pass - Now with Pets! Fortnite Season 6 - Darkness Rises de:Battle Pass Saison 6 fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 6) Category:Battle Royale Category:Seasons